Digimon-Cornered
by Masquer Q
Summary: Prologue. Takato is suddenly attacked by the sovereigns and taken to the digital world because he is the bearer of the digital hazard. They then decide he should be sent to another quadrant without his memories for his own safety. However, new foes have arrived, and the Sovereigns are forced to send Guilmon alongside Takato to defeat them. Hint: Spiral Mt. T for language.
1. Chapter I: An Unexpected Turn

**Q:(Sob, sob) Finally!**

**Takato: "Um, what's wrong?".**

**Q: After days of pure unluckiness and stupidity, I have posted the chapter! ^.^**

**Henry: "Um, what kind of stupidity?"**

**Rika: "Henry, you just had to ask."**

**Q: Like accidentally changing the site before saving the changes, or erasing the story!**

**Q: ... Seriously, I tried to copy, delete, and paste, but I accidentally copied something else, and... you get the picture- copied the wrong thing, deleted the chapter, tried to paste it on, and poof! Some stupid load of sh*t comes out and hours of my hard work gone in less than a sec.**

**Rika: "That's the most dumbest thing I have ever heard next to that gogglehead's antics."**

**Q: Hey! Don't compare me with him!**

**Takato: "Don't compare me with that guy!"**

**"(Sigh) Just go on with the fic!" Rika yelled.**

**Q: Wait, the disclaimer! I might be sued if I don't do that!**

**All the tamers: "THEN DO IT!"**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**** :)**

* * *

_**Digital World**_

The digital world has changed after the fight with D. Reaper. It is now not a world surrounding the Earth- It now looks exactly like the earth, like a copy of it except that the land is owned by digimons, not humans.

At the center of it all was the castle of Zhuqiaomon, the Sovereign of the Southern Quadrant, which was a replica of the old one that had the exact same appearance except it was now made of 100% Chrome Digizoid and was watched by the new devas.

Deep inside the chamber were five gigantic holy beings, all having the power to overwhelm normal megas. **(A/N- The order is '_in-training_ to_ rookie_ to _champion_ to_ ultimate_ to _mega_.') **There was one surrounded by the other four, in which were a blue dragon, a white-and-blue tiger, a two headed tortoise, and a bird of fire. The digimon in the center was a yellow dragon that hadn't been seen before for a long time.

The blue dragon was Azulongmon, who had a body of lightning -which was chained tightly- with ten wings holding it up. It had a white beard and could control intense lightning. It was the most serious of the five and was also more compassionate than the others. It was the sovereign of the east.

The white blue-striped tiger was Baihumon, who proudly showed its marvelously white huge front teeth and claws. It had twelve iron orbs encompassing its waist Although common digimon did not have the knowledge it's their uses. It could pounce an average monster and delete it in a single motion. It was always serious and loyal to his comrades, and had worked hard to prolong the full awakening of the True Enemy with his never-bending will of steel. It was the sovereign of the west, and had steel attribute.

The two-headed tortoise was Ebonwumon, who was quiet, and the type to hate fighting despite being powerful as well as wise. It could control phantasmagoric (mystical) water, and had a gigantic tree as a shell. It was also known as the sovereign of the north.

The bird of fire was Zhuqiaomon, who had six wings and a very sharp beak which no one should look down on. He was dubbed the 'Human Hater' by many, though the sovereign of the south by most. He controlled incandescent fire, and was the owner of the castle but it might have as well be called a mere gigantic hole with walls surrounding it because that was really all it was- just a hole on the surface of the Digital world. There was no real need for an entrance since the Phoenix digimon could fly away with ease. The doors were only there for the devas who also went in seldomly so it was kind of just for show. And although there are twelve devas, nine of them are under the control of the other sovereigns so only three stayed continuously to guard. With the reputation like his and his dislike for a crowd, the three were his only employees. What a trusting leader indeed.

These four were called the gods because of their superiority in power, and divided the digital world into four parts called 'quadrants.' Each of these sovereigns took control of what we call the quadrants of east, west, north, and south. However, there was another quadrant in the center that was sealed by one of the demon lords, controlled by a digimon stronger than any other sovereigns.

The meeting needed all five to be proceeded, and of course, Zhuqiaomon was the last to come. He basically hated associating with others, especially those stronger than him. Technically, he hated getting along with those weaker than him since he did not wish to seem like a weakling, too. Of course, he also hated the people who matched him in strength in annoyance of the inevitable comparison to come... Come to think of it, he hated everyone. Geez, no wonder he's a loner. He's here on the request of all four other equals and he would rather be happier to be outside scaring the hurrying little pipsqueaks run in a turmoil as he chased them.

Baihumon was the first to speak. "Zhuqiaomon, this is your lair. Where have you been! Even Ebonwumon got here faster than you."

Zhuqiaomon just ignored him and spoke. "So what is this meeting for?"

"We are here to see how formidable the bio-mergers may become. They may become a threat to us if we do not take cautions." Ebonwumon said nonchalantly.

"The humans have assisted us in defeating the True Enemy. I think they deserve a chance." Azulongmon said, taking on the side of the humans.

"I think we should be wary of them in case they also turn on to us." Baihumon spoke out his thoughts.

"Hmph. We don't need to be afraid of them! Who cares if they can become megas?" Zhuqiaomon said, also giving the humans a chance indirectly without thinking.

"I think that you are thinking too highly of yourself, Zhuqiaomon. Although the digimons call us gods, we aren't. We are just powerful." Ebonwumon reminded the pheonix, getting a scowl in return.

"You are overestimating them. I could scram them whenever and wherever!"

_**"Silence!****"**_ The voice came from the yellow dragon. It was a mysterious mix of wisdom, anger, and sooth, getting the attention of all sovereigns.

The yellow dragon was Fanglongmon, the leader of the sovereigns, who had been sealed by Lucemon decades ago. He was the strongest of the five.

**_"Zhuqiaomon, you are underestimating them! Have I not told you to work on that habit! ...Also, the red knight digimon..."_**

"Is there something wrong with him?"

**_Yes. As I suspected, he may be one of_ them_._"** The dragon said with muse. (A/N- For slightly slow people, it's Gallantmon!)

"Are you sure? Was that digimon really part of the Royal Knights?" Azulongmon grimaced since whenever the royal knights appeared, trouble was bound to be near whether they were fighting against it or for it.

"The Royal Knights? They are real?" Baihumon did not know how to react upon such words. Even before, Fanglongmon only talked of it with Azulongmon.

There was a short silence spreading out until Zhuqiaomon snickered.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Zhuqiaomon's snicker turned into a hysterical laugh as it scattered throughout the digital world, making every single digimon's hair stand up.

"Zhuqiaomon, what is so funny?" Ebonwumon finally asked.

"Haven't you realized? If he really was one of those knights and I could fight him off easily, that means either the knights were just some kind of a bluff or they had grown weaker! Either way, we have no need to fear them!"

But Fanglongmon only grimaced at Zhuqiaomon's lack of knowledge.

**_"You idiot! When you fought him, he had just awakened. It was only a mere fraction of his true power, not to mention that it is but a fraction of its real self. And from what I heard, he was on par with you even then! If you did not have twelve digicores, you may already be dead!"_**Fanglongmon's voice rung in Zhuqiaomon's ears, which hurt a lot. However, he did not go against Fanglongmon. He at least knew he shouldn't do such, so he just growled in restrained anger.

"But Fanglongmon, I was holding back! And you know that I am not that weak!" Zhuqiaomon snarled at the dragon.

**_"I know, Zhuqiaomon. You were also only using a portion of your power. However, It is unwise to judge the strength of a being that has not reached its full potential."_**

"Fanglongmon, then how strong is **he** now compared to the Royal Knights?" Azulongmon asked, but Fanglongmon did not answer for a while, but he reluctantly did, since Azulongmon was still waiting for an answer.

**_"...His power right now is... less than even half of the Royal Knight's."_**

"(Clenches his teeth) Are you sure?" Baihumon asked in disbelief.

**_"Yes, I am._**" Fanglongmon replied nonchalantly.

"And all this is because of our decision." Ebonwumon sighed exasperatedly. If he had been bipedal, he would have face palmed.

"I think that the human is too young for this. However, this is inevitable."

"The digital world was, just a few months before, on the verge of breaking down because of him... That Takato." Azulongmon closed his eyes and sighed slightly.

* * *

**Q: Ye, one chapter done, about... let's say about ten more since this is gonna be like a prologue to the main story.**

**Rika: Shut your yapping and wrap this up!**

**Q: (ignoring Rika) So the main story will be like a 01/03 crossovers (Adventures 01 and Tamers).**

**Q: So please R&R! Just wanted to say that for a long time! Read and... Why do we need the 'read' part? If you are here, then that means you read it, right? Oh, forget it. So please Review!**

**Q: And I just-**

**Rika: (Sigh)**

**Q: wanted to ask you what kind of attacks the sovereigns should have. I went to a few places and well,... they didn't have anything. I mean, they are THE sovereigns, the almighty gods of the digital world (though they are make-believe ones)! They should have some jackass kicking moves and stuff like Arceus's Judgment or Palkia's Space Distortion thingy! I know they are pokemon, but who cares!**

**Takato: Oh, oh, I do! (Raises his hand up into the air.)**

**Q: Rika, I think I know why Takato pisses you off at least once a week.**

**Rika: So wanna help me gag him?**

**Takato: Um, guys?**

**Q: My pleasure. (Grin)**

**Takato: HENRY, HELP! (Tries to run, but trips over his own shoelaces.)**

**Henry: Have a nice day. (bows down)**

* * *

**Q: Oh yeah, I found the attack list so I guess that's that! (05/03/13)**


	2. Chapter II: Just a Casual Day NOT!

**Q: So the second chapter, ay?**

**Takato: How come I'm not out yet?**

**Q: It's only been a freaking one chapter!**

**Q: Man, I had a freaking band concert today of all days.**

**when I blew in the air. And then some guy from the behind made squeaking noise that made me think ****_I_**** was the one making them! I kept trying to change reeds during rests for no practical reasons. The worst concert ever, I tell you.**

**Rika: Wonderful. (Grins with an innocent face)**

**Q: Urgh, sometimes, I really hate you.**

**Henry: I second that. (nods like he understands)**

**Takato: Ye, then I-**

**Rika: (talks innocently) Gogglehead, be careful about what you say, or Renamon might *accidentally* hurt you.**

**Takato: (Sweatdrops) Um, I don't think I should talk now for my own good.**

**Q: Good riddance.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story (except for the plot).**

* * *

_Digital World_

Outside the castle wall was a boy with a dragon by his side when a dark figure came out soundlessly. "What did you hear?" The slightly tanned boy had brown hair and a mechanical digizoid arm protector on.

"I could only go as far as half way in without letting myself known. Really, those guys should cool down a bit. Always alert. Fit to be called the sovereigns, huh?" The black man sounded quite annoyed as he spoke.

In the meanwhile, the boy was getting impatient. "So what were they talking about?"

"Chill, man. (Snicker) Or should I say a boy? You know, how come you are only about Henry's height? You should drink more milk for crying out loud, Ryo Akiyama."

"_Impmon_!" Ryo began grinding his teeth. He was not as patient as before because he lacked sleep. Riding on cyberdramon's back for hours was too rough for comfort, much less for even a minute of rest, since every once in a while, the chaotic dragon attempted to change course whenever a strong-looking digimon was in view.

Although Beezlemon could keep on pushing it, at some point Akiyama was bound to attack him. Even if he could beat Justimon with ease in burst mode, he definitely did not want the sovereigns to notice and mince them to pieces. "Fine, fine. I heard most of it, but it didn't make much sense," said Beezlemon as he narrowed his eyes to recall the discussion of the group consisting of only huge all-brawn-no-brains. "Something about targeting the Dinoboy and his tamer."

Ryo's eyebrows arched. "This isn't any of your stupid jokes, right?"

"Sigh. When did I ever prank you? Can't you believe your old friend?"

Ryo's eyebrow twitched as he folded his arms with a face that clearly said 'I'm in no mood for jokes so cut it out.' "No, I can't, and I am not an old friend of yours. Besides, remember when you put fire on my chair and burned my pants from the below?" Beezlemon winced at this remark. "And the time you locked me in by melting the handle after locking it? And also-" Ryo's voice only got louder after time as though he was reminiscing the bad memories he wanted to lock up and by the fifth minute, he was shouting in anger.

15 minutes later, the black digimon was cringing and covering his ears with his hands.

"-You and your idiocy led to me having to explain the mess at the restaurant kitchen, the one YOU trashed and stole from! Do you know HOW MUCH MONEY I HAD TO PAY?!" The demon digimon opened his mouth to speak right as Ryo stopped to take a breathe._ "Okay, I GET IT! I GET IT! Stop the freaking matter-of-fact tone! I hate that."_ Beelzemon shouted a tiny bit louder than he wanted to be: loud enough for the sovereigns to noticed him that is.

The three-eyed man blinked once, twice, then the third time when his eyes widened and grimaced. "Shoot. They heard us, right?" Beezlemon face palmed. "Great, now we have to explain why we are here."

"More like why the devas are all knocked out." Ryo grumbled as he looked over at the twelve ultimate level digimons all fainted and on the ground.

"Hey, it wasn't technically my fault. The monkey just leaped at me while spitting some swearing at me," Beezlemon held up his hands to defend himself. He then thought about it for a second and started grumbling. "Besides, your dog with wings got half of them out, too. Sheesh, you should get a collar around that thing. If you are a tamer, freaking tame it already!"

Cyberdramon snarled and jumped toward Beezlemon only to get caught by a whip attached to Ryo's arm.

"Hey, watch your mouth, Impmon. Cyberdramon's not a dog, and he is tamed by my standards."

"I'm not Impmon right now. I'm Beezlemon." Beezlemon scowled at Ryo only to find him smirking.

"You are still Impmon in our eyes though, _Impmon_."

Beezlemon changed to burst mode and opened his jet black wings after bringing out a toy gun that instantly grew into a large white revolver. "Oh yeah? You wanna fight? Bring it o-"

Then a piercing cry, assumed to be Zhuqiaomon's, was sent from the below.

'Shit, I forgot about that birdbrain!' Thought Beezlemon as he cursed twenty different swearings in his mind.

For the first time, the two agreed on something: "We have to run."

* * *

_Shinjuku_

In the meanwhile, Takato was standing in front of the biggest building around the town, the HQ,and was seeing how the people would react to Guilmon.

"You think the disguise is working?" Takato whispered to an overgrown red lizard wearing cloths too big for him and a cap that didn't exactly cover his snout. He also had necklaces around his neck to seem like a punk.

Henry could only sigh to himself. "All the people are looking at us in fear. What do you think?"

Terriermon pouted from Henry's shoulder, saying "Hey, you stole my line! Sarcasm's supposed to be MY best point!"

"Be quiet. Or do you want to be at home as the 3P?" Henry and Takato snickered while the rabbit digimon froze with wide eyes.

"You wouldn't dare-"

"I don't know about Henry but Rika would definitely be glad to donate you to Henry's sister." Takato stated as both humans laughed their butts off, getting strange looks from the outsiders.

Guilmon just tilted his head to show he did not understand. "Takatomon, what's a 3P?"

"It's the Princess Pretty Pants, silly," The goggled boy answered as guilmon also grinned and began to laugh. "Cuz this rabbit didn't want us to spread it, we can threaten him all we want!"

"Takato, you-you have grown dark!" Terriermon exclaimed in fright.

"But not as much as me, though!" A cheery girl's voice was carried to them from the right.

Terriermon was ready to faint at the name. "Rika!"

The said girl grinned as she ran to the group and wrapped one arm around each boys, earning blushes from both of them.

Rika was now much more open, the opposite of her Ice Queen image from before. Her father came home to congratulate her the day after her birthday, and although he wanted to be there for the birthday, he said he got lost while coming back for the first time in 4 years and somehow fell asleep and had a dream of meeting a giant spider that could talk. He said it looked awfully similar to digimon but forgot the name. Although her mother did not say it, she was also happy he was back.

"It's been a while since we got together!" Rika stated and let go of the stunned boys.

Henry was the first to recover and replied with "Yeah, but we had no choice- with the End of the Semester exams and stuff." True enough, Summer break started today, right after the exams.

"I wish we had more emergency calls like this from Yamaki. That way, we can meet each other often." The goggled boy said with his signature grin.

Rika just shook her head, though. "Gogglehead will always be gogglehead."

Henry, the brain of the team, explained to Takato what she meant. "If we had more emergencies, we would have more troubles coming.

"I don't know, Henry. If there were some troubles, we would be the first to know because of these, right?" Takato remarked while holding up his D-Arc.

Henry just shrugged and just answered that "Maybe it could be something that had to do with the digital world."

Takato and Rika turned to the elevator and spoke at the same time. "We will see once we go inside."

Henry shuddered a little and spoke again. "You guys have to stop that. It's freaking me out."

The other two grinned and said together again in coordination. "Why should we?"

"Oh, come on! Let's just go in." Henry relented and started walking in.

* * *

**Q: Sorry about cutting it off short. :)**

**Henry: (Scowl) Well, you don't seem to be sorry.**

**Q: Yup. And sorry for not being sorry. :P**

**Well, 1675 words was close enough. At least better than 400.**

**Oh, and **_**THIS WILL NOT BE A RUKATO STORY. I REPEAT. THIS WILL NOT BE A RUKATO STORY.**_

**Rika and Takato: Uhhhh? How come?**

**Q: 'Cause I have other pairings in mind. Muhahahaha- CACK! Cough, cough.**

**S-see you, on (cough, cough) next time.**

**Please:**

**R&R**

**R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R**

**Q: I have been working real hard trying to type on the phone, too, don't you think I need some applauses for that?**

**Takato & Rika & Henry: No.**

**Q: What? Oh, come on! :( (05/04/13)**


End file.
